


A Butterfly Lands

by JellyfishSatanist



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Dark Kendra, Dark Seth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishSatanist/pseuds/JellyfishSatanist
Summary: Things begin to get darker as Kendra and Seth end up on the other side of the race to open Zzyx.





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cannon divergence, chapter one starts after book one, but before book two. Meaning Kendra is Fairykind, Ruth isn't a chicken and Naverog is still in the Quiet Box. It also means Seth isn't a Shadowcharmer yet, warren is still albino, Lena is still in the pond and Vanessa, Tanu, and Coulter haven't been introduced yet.  
This chapter involves some minor blood, but that's all. This will change later in the story, so watch the tags because I will add more as I write this.

Kendra is asleep, she knows that. How else would she be back in Muriel's hut, it was destroyed when they undid her last knot. Kendra was sat on the dirt floor, watching the old woman make the little wooden puppet dance in her lap.  
"See little girl?" the witch croaked. "It's easy to make someone dance for you." Rats scurried on the dirt, making squeaking sounds and kicking up dust, they seemed panicked. one even began clawing at her nightgown.  
"You aren't real, I know this is a dream." Kendra swatted the rat away in disgust, it's tiny body landing in the dirt a foot away. Muriel gave a high giggle, interrupted by her voice cracking.  
"I may be dead girl, but do not forget that darkness still lives in the world. Heed my warning, or don't. Many would enjoy watching your downfall." She began to make the puppet dance faster, causing the metal hooks to make strange clicking sounds. The rat was back on Kendra's dress.  
"I know you’re a liar Muriel, don't expect me to fall for one of your tricks again!" Kendra once again shoved the rat back, with more force this time. It got to its feet and charged, this time with more joining it.  
"How am I meant to trick you dear? I am buried deep under the earth after all, you and your army of fay brought upon my downfall, sealing away the demon Bahumat." The rats were swarming her, their claws digging into her skin and tearing her pajamas. Some began to use her hair to hide in burrowing in and scratching her neck. Kendra screamed as she felt one bite her ear. Another jumped from her arm to her shoulder, leaving behind a series of gashes where it had been standing. More and more began to climb her, causing more and more wounds. Soon she forgot about Muriel, to focused on the pain the rats were causing her.  
Kendra was woken up from her dream by a soft hand on her shoulder.  
"Lunch is almost over, we have to get to math." Kendra sat up on the cafeteria bench.  
"Thanks Alyssa," Ever since she and Seth had gotten back from Fablehaven she had been having persistent dreams about the witch Muriel. "I'll as my parents to buy me some melatonin so this will stop happening. Kendra stood up from the bench and picked up her tray and began to walk to the door.  
"Oh, Kendra!" She turned back to see Alyssa holding a pair of circular metal glasses.  
"Oh, right." She grabbed the spectacles from her friends hands. Ever since she had lead the fairy's into battle she hadn't needed them, but to keep her parents from getting suspicious she got her brother Seth to replace the lenses with plastic. She unfolded the glasses and placed them on her face, the plastic actually made it more difficult to see than without. Everything became slightly cloudy, and she carefully cleaned and put away her tray. When she returned to class she opened up her notebook to a fresh page and waited for class to start. Her eyes strayed around the room as she became less and less interested in started the lesson. Her classmates were going about their daily lives. She had once been friends with all of them, back in elementary school everyone had gotten along. Since then people had become cold and selective of who they hang out with. Maybe if Kendra had more friends she wouldn't be spending every night laying on her bed awake, echos of midsummer's eve in her head. She could spend time at sleepover, or party's. Maybe she could even confide in someone about what happened last summer. But Kendra knew she could never tell anyone. Grandma and Grandpa had made it clear that telling anyone would put the both of them in danger. That was the only reason she hadn't told Alyssa the truth. She was scared of losing her only non magical friend. Class started and Kendra let her mind wander to anything else she could be doing. Sitting in the kitchen back at the house while Lena made her a cup of hot chocolate. Lena would tell her about her travels, maybe she would tell her about Patton again. Or maybe she would be outside with Dale, helping him feed the fairies. She could watch Seth play with Hugo while she set out the milk. Kendra was overcome with a feeling of melancholy as she reminesed.  
Kendra walked out the door to the bus lot 4 hours later. Her eyes were drooping and she closed her eyes to rest for a moment. She leaned against the wall her backpack creating a gap between her jacket and the cool bricks. She swayed back and forth, her head spun and she fell sideways. Kendra was out before she hit the ground.  
“Welcome back.” Kendra opened her eyes to a familiar scene. Muriel the witch sat on her stump in the center of her hut. Kendra looked down at her destroyed pajamas, her arms were still covered in cuts and scratches from her last dream. “You are so elusive. I only wish to help you.” The rats were back. They were huddling at the edges of the corners this time. Almost afraid. “How, all you have ever done is make me sleep deprived.” Kendra stood and gripped a particularly deep cut on her left leg. She turned her back to Muriel, stepping towards the exit she knew was there. The wooden walls opened in a warped rectangle. Instead of trees and sky the opening was full of dirt and rock. Kendra placed her hand on the cold wall. She began to dig her fingernails into the mud, pulling chunks out and tossing them to the floor of the witch's home. Rats ran from where the clumps landed. Muriel watched in disappointment. “When you require my help I will be waiting for you little girl.”


	2. Fictitious

Seth sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair. He stared at Mrs Tromp, the woman who took phone calls in the main office. Seth was fairly well acquainted with her, over the past few months he had been sent to lunch detention many times. Mrs Sarah Tromp was in charge of making sure he didn't cause any more damage in the half hour he was in her care. He watched her type away on her computer. The outside door creaked open and a man stepped through. Seth was prepared to completely ignore him, but something was off about the man. Actually many things were off about the man. For one he wore a three piece suit and white gloves. Second he dropped a rectangular piece of paper in Seth’s lap as he passed. Seth read the card.

Errol Fisk, ally of the Sphinx and protector of magical creatures

The Sphinx, he knew that name, grandma Sorenson had told him about the man last summer! This man was not only aware of the existence of the preserves, but also a friend. Seth stood up to lean on the desk as the man spoke to Mrs Tromp.   
“I'm here for one Kendra Sorenson and one Seth Sorenson, their parents asked me to come get them.” He turned his face to Seth and winked. He was of average height for an adult man and had Caucasian skin and blue eyes. Seth wouldn’t call him handsome, but he wasn’t ugly either. If it hadn't been for his bizarre outfit he would have been completely unmemorable.  
Mrs Tromp studied the man skeptically.  
“Seth, do you know this man?” He had to make up his mind quickly. This guy knew their names and knew about magical creatures. Seth could only assume Grandma and Grandpa sent him.  
“Yeah, Errol is a friend of the family.” He looked back to the stranger who smiled and patted Seths hair. He picked up a pen and began filling out the sign out sheet.  
“How did you do on the math test Seth?” Errol said as he handed his driver's license over the desk. How did he know Seth had a math test today, he didn’t even know he had a math test today. Not until it started.  
“I, I had a hard time with the fractions part.” He received his ID back and the receptionist directed him to the nurses room.

Kendra was laying down on the plastic bed. She had some band aids on her face and was holding an ice pack to the side of her leg. She sat up as they entered the dark room. The man lowered his tone so people outside couldn't hear,  
“Hello Kendra, my name is Errol Fisk. I’m a friend of the Sphinx, I'm here to bring you to him.” She looked confused and squinted her eyes to adjust to the low light.  
“The Sphinx, you know about the preserves.” She didn’t ask a question, more stated what she knew. Errol nodded.  
“I also know about what you two did last summer. What you accomplished at Fablehaven would have been difficult for highly trained adults to pull off.”  
“Well, we are pretty great.” Seth retorted smugly. It was nice to finally have someone tell him that he helped save the preserve. Grandpa and Grandma spent so long gushing over Kendras stunt with the fairies that he felt like they had forgotten that he was there, and no one outside the preserve even knew that they had stopped a live, actual demon from escaping.  
“Why should we follow you?” Of course Kendra was there to spoil the moment.  
“Why wouldn't we, he obviously knows about Fablehaven. Grandma said that the preserve was a secret one. If he knows about it than he must be someone the Sphynx trusts, why else would he know all this?” Kendra looked taken aback.  
“I don’t know Seth, maybe he works for the other team? Maybe hes part of that organization that takes down secret preserves as its main function?” Errol coughed.  
“I am still here you know.” After pausing he continued “You do not have to go with me to the see him, It is your choice. But I am aware you missed your bus. At the very least let me drive you home. Rain clouds are gathering and I would rather not subject you to walking home in the downpour.” Seth shrugged.  
“Can’t hurt.” Kendra looked angry.  
"It absolutely can."


	3. Facade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves somewhat unnerving descriptions of people. If you cant handle mild body horror or descriptions of injuries this chapter might not be for you. This chapter also includes references to underage tobacco use, if any of these things trigger you feel free to exit off this page and read some fluff.

It had been a month since they had been dropped off at home my Errol. Kendra had seen him every day after that in the bus lot, he often offered her and her brother a ride. She always declined, it was strange that he kept watching them. Seth said he was keeping an eye on them for the Sphinx, but Kendra refused to let her guard down. One day after sitting on the grey leather seats of her bus she turned to Alyssa.  
“Do you see the white minivan parked near the fence at the edge of the grounds?” Alyssa turned her head obviously to look out the window.  
“Yeah, looks like someone needs a trip to the car wash.” she snorted looking back to Kendra. Noticing the look on her face she frowned. “Is something wrong?”  
“Nothing, just make sure you know what it looks like.” Alyssa placed her hand on Kendra's forearm.  
“Doesn't that van belong to the man that asked you if you needed a ride last Friday?” She nodded.  
“He asks me everyday.”  
“Should we call the police? Hes a total creep.” Kendra just sighed heavily, she placed her head on the other girls shoulder. She was asleep before the bus left the lot.  
Muriel’s shack was just as filthy as ever.  
“You are right to distrust the man.” Kendra stared down the old woman, rats pulled at her dress. It was stained green from fungus blooms growing on the fabric. “He has bad intentions for you and your brother.”  
“I don't need to know what a witch considers bad intentions.” Muriel smiled wide, revealing her smiley, toothless gums. Kendra cringed at the sight.  
“He is a proprietor of evil, he works for the organization of the Evening Star.”  
“You are also a proprietor of evil Muriel.”  
“I am a proprietor of knowledge girl! I know more of the darkness than you know of light, do not assume that my nature is my intention!” The woman shrieked, standing for the first time since her dreams had started “I turned to the shadows to understand, not to hurt!” Kendra shrank back, but steadied her gaze. In a low voice she spoke.  
“You shot my grandmother with a crossbow and released a demon from the prison it had been trapped in for hundreds of years.” Muriel looked livid.  
“Kendra?” she was suddenly made aware of her glasses pressing against her face. Muriel tuned away from her angrily as Alyssa stirred her awake.  
She had become trapped in a cycle of insomnia. The frequent trips to Muriel's shack she experienced while asleep had kept Kendra from getting long periods of rest. At night she slipped out to go for walks to the 7/11 down the street. There she bought monster energy and hung out with the highschoolers who smoked behind the building. One of them, Ben, had been her babysitter when she was a kid. She told him about her issues sleeping, and how her grades were falling behind. Sometimes they would laugh about things she and Seth did as a kid. The smell of smoke stopped being gross and slowly became comforting. Today when she arrived at the store Julia was strolling the snack foods isle.  
“Kendra!” She gave her a bright smile as she approached. Julia was one of Ben's classmates. She would join them every once and a while in the alley. She was a good foot and a half taller than Kendra, and had a darker complexion and black fizzy hair.  
“You sound exited.” She nodded with enthusiasm.  
“I got a call back for a job interview.” Kendra smiled back, grabbing two cans of energy drink from the fridge. “Hey, let me buy those for you!” She came over holding a pack of Oreos. Kendra handed over the drinks. The cashier was another classmate of Ben and Julia so they struck up a conversation while Kendra let her mind drift. She kept up her energy drink addiction with money she made from working a job at a day care three days of the week. Her parents didn’t know where she was spending her money, but she doubted they would approve if they were aware that she spend a third of her paycheck on Monster and Redbull alone. She was happy that her sleep issue lead to her having friends like Julia, so it wasn't all bad.  
Leaning against the wall behind the store was Ben and two other boys. One she recognized as Ben's friend Jake, the other was new. He had gross scaly skin, it was yellow and peeling, like a person suffering from jaundice with a terrible sunburn. His hair poked out of his head in an irregular pattern, like he had gotten in a fight with a weed wacker. Those dark eyes reflected like the surface of a black lake.  
“Hey Kendra, this is Casey.” Ben waved his hand at the deformed thing. She made a face at him and Ben frowned. Jake smirked.  
“Guess Ken isn’t one for pretty boys. Must be why she likes you Ben” Kendra let out a laugh.  
“Don’t be cruel Jake. That thing is the farthest from pretty its possible to be.” Ben looked shocked.  
“What the hell Kendra, Casey is new. Don’t be mean to him.” Without being told Kendra would have been unable to tell that Casey was even male. He looked like a prop that would be used in a zombie movie, lacerations covered his body in irregular patterns. She sighed.  
“Sorry Casey. I shouldn't have said that.” He smiled back at her, the state of his mouth made her feel like puking. Muriel was nothing compared to this kid.  
“No problem. I'm always down for some light hazing, lay it on me.” His voice sounded like he had been swallowing glass since birth. She flinched at hearing it. Her throat hurt after hearing him speak one sentence. It was clear this boy had been in a house fire or some sort of accident. People didn't just look like that. Julia smiled and waved at Casey, seemingly unfazed. She studied Julia's face suspiciously. She had always known the older girl to have a weak stomach. Her calm demeanor surprised Kendra. Those eyes looking into hers. They were so familiar. Something she had seen before, and for the first time in almost six months. She wanted to speak with Muriel.


End file.
